


Cop Buddies In Love

by QueenLexie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate Crimes, Love/Hate, Multi, Rape, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexie/pseuds/QueenLexie
Summary: Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson been partners for years. In 2006, Olivia and Elliot confessed to each other about how their personal relationship was too close for their jobs because how Olivia didn't shot a sex offender to save Elliot live and how he said he only had her in his life because his wife took the kids and divorced him. Benson encounters Agent Dana Lewis and discovers the victim might have been targeted due to her status as an FBI informant and connections with the Earth Defenders Group. Elliot meet his new partner Dani Beck and soon his feelings that he had for Olivia moved over to Dani and they had kissed one time. Olivia come back around October after being away almost 3 months in the FBI. She had saw that Elliot had a new partner and she grow jealous. But Dani leaves the unit and Olivia become his partner again. They both have changed a lot. Will their relationship be the same?





	Cop Buddies In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I been wanting to write a fanfic about Olivia and Elliot for a long time. I been watching Law and Order: Special Vitamin Unit for a long time and I always loved their relationship. So I hope you guys enjoy this. I’m uploading one chapter for now. To see how well it does.

_Disclaimer: None of these stories are mine. The characters and cases are from the tv show name Law and Order: SVU. Just my imagination between two buddy cops. -Author_

_"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."_ _**Dun Dun**_

_Special Victims Unit: New York City, Wolf's hometown. 4th April 2006_

Olivia and Elliot have been partners for many years. But this case put their relationship through the ringer hole when Victor Paul Gitano, a recently released sex offender, kidnaps two children after killing the rest of their family. They find out that Victor was heading to a train station and finds him holding a boy hostage and Olivia panics and tries to get the boy in the rush. But all of sudden Victor slashed her throat which causes Elliot to chose Olivia over the boy and his sister to only find out that the wound was not that deep. Which causes Victor to kill the little boy and run off with the girl. The grief hit Elliot hard and showed him that Olivia meant more to him than anything else in that situation. They got too close. He knew that he had feelings for Olivia for a long time but he didn't think that would ever get in the way. He was very wrong. He also blamed himself about the little boy dying because he chose Olivia. He was willing to die. The little boy was at the icing on top of the cake. He has lost his wife to a damn divorce and she took the kids with her. His kids seemed to hate him. He felt more like a horrible father each and every day.

Olivia, on the other hand, was in the middle of other hostage but this time it was Elliot's life in her hands. Victor held his gun against the back of Elliot's head and was screaming at Olivia. "Drop it! Drop your weapon! I'm gonna shoot him!" Olivia is hesitating and holding her gun tight in her grip and was trying to get a good shot on Victor while Elliot was in her ear.

"Shoot him..Pull the trigger, don't even think about it." But Olivia couldn't do it. She couldn't risk losing Elliot if she shoots the guy. Her breathing was hard and heavy as she tried to get a good shoot on Victor while another police were hiding away to shoot Victor.

"Shut up! Everybody shut up! Victor, there's no way out of this." Olivia said with anger and anxiety in her voice as she watched Victor ever move as he held the gun to Elliot.

"Stop talking," Victor mumbled as he stumbled back and looking for a way out. He continued to get on Olivia's nervous. "You know what's gonna happen if you don't put that gun down."

Olivia continues to try to calm him down and negotiate with him about not shooting Elliot who was trying to make her shoot Victor to jeopardize his life. Finally, the other police officer shoots Victor and saved Elliot. In the big rush to Elliot aid, they listened closely to some noises coming from a backroom and they find the little girl and she was not hurt. They take her to the hospital where Elliot and Olivia sit in silence but then Elliot states. "If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it, I know you would have taken the shot, Olivia."

"No, I wouldn't have... Did you really expect me to? Did you really expect me to cause your death? - What about your kids?" Olivia looking at him with concern eyes and confusion. Thought to herself, 'What about me?' But she did not say that out loud. She kept her feelings in check. Elliot looks at her with stranger's eyes and just shaking his head.

"I don't know. Just couldn't get that boy out of my head." Elliot confessed to her and sits down with his head in his hands.

"What about me? Look, we both chose each other over the job." Olivia did say this time and said with seriousness.

"I'll never let that happen again. Otherwise, We can't be partners." Elliot mumbled.

"I can't believe you're saying that." Olivia looked shocked at him and hurt.

"You and this job are the only things I've got anymore. I don't wanna wreck that." He told her with all the truth he had left in him. She knew there that was the problem. They both did not want to lose each other. They both meant too much to each other. She stood up and had to walk away from the situation. She knew they had to get new partner. She couldn't rick anymore of this relationship.

The next day, she took deep breaths and walked into Cragen's office. He looked up from his papers and looked confused at her. "Olivia what's up?"

"I want a new partner." Olivia said simple as she has her hands in her packets. Cragen was taking back by her request and only nodded. Almost a month later Elliot was paired up with a detective from Queens named Lucius Blaine. He was also a rule bender like Elliot was. Him and Lucius auger mover how to do things and in that fight, Lucius let out how Olivia was the one who asked for a new partner. Elliot felt hurt a bit from that, she left him even after what he said to her. It was the best choice he guessed. After Lucius went back to Queens, Elliot was sole and switching around with Munch and Fin.

Olivia on the other hand was also doing the same and was working with an old friend from FBI, Diana Lewis. They work together on connections with the Earth Defenders Group and Olivia goes under cover and gets in so deep into the case she had to stay. Every moment in that group, she missed Elliot and her whole time. She learned everyone about the group and how peacefully they actually are. All they were, just people trying to keep the Earth healthy.

Elliot find out that Olivia was gone and won't be coming back anytime soon by Cragon. He sat at his desk and looks over at Olivia empty desk, he held his emotions pretty well. Inside Elliot was hurt that Olivia left without saying goodbye.


End file.
